The Dread Pirate Roberts
by kittiesgalore101
Summary: After a wrong place wrong time shooting leaves the Reagans in dismay, the clock is against them as they race to protect each other, and find who is it they cannot trust.
1. Hell's Kitchen

_**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with an extremely long multi-chapter! I know this first one's short but it's almost all pre-written so I should have more chapters every couple days or so. Also, do me a favor and give me a follow on Instagram xxbluebloodsxx :) enjoy -kittiesgalore101**_

"I'll be home soon, I just took a shortcut," NYPD Patrol Officer Eddie Janko-Reagan told her husband as she drove.

"_What shortcut_?" Her husband, NYPD Detective 1st Grade Jamie Reagan asked with concern.

"I'm in Hell's Kitchen," Eddie said reluctantly.

"_Hell's Kitchen? Eddie, you know you shouldn't be there alone_," Jamie said in a patronizing tone.

"I'll be fine. I am armed, you know," Eddie sassed as she double checked her car doors were locked.

"_Be careful. I love you_," Jamie said sincerely.

"Love you more," Eddie smiled.

"_Not even possible_," Jamie laughed as he hung up.

Eddie kept her gaze on the road as she scanned her surroundings. It wasn't until she stopped at at road crossing when she saw something out of place. There were two men in an alley, exchanging what looked like drugs. She knew it was dangerous, but Eddie decided to get out of her car and intervene. She switched off the keys and grabbed her off-duty weapon, taking a deep breath, she lurked around a corner before making a move. She then drew her weapon and turned the corner. "NYPD! Show me your hands!" Before she could take another step, there were three gunshots.

The first hit one of the men.

The third went into the head of the gunman.

The second hit Eddie.

* * *

To Jamie Reagan, it seemed like an eternity since his wife had called him. It was only the obnoxious ring of his cellphone that snapped him out of his horrid thoughts. He picked it up, hoping it would be Eddie, but the voice on the other end was not familiar.

"_Next of kin for Officer Edit Janko?_" a woman asked abruptly.

"This is Detective Reagan from the 12th, she's my wife. What's going on?" Jamie panicked.

"_I'm sorry, Detective, your wife's been shot. She's alive but barely, she's still in surgery_," the woman's words hit Jamie hard. "_And, Detective?"_

"Yes," Jamie responded without really hearing the words.

"_I'd move fast, she might not make it through the night."_

"Thank you, I'm on my way," Jamie's words were more reflex than what he was actually thinking. So on his way out the door, his first call was to the man who most likely knew about the shooting before he did. Police Commissioner Frank Reagan, his father.


	2. Family Ties

_**AN: Thanks so much for the great first chapter response, guys! Updates definantly won't be as fast as this one, but I'll try to be quick! I'll also have a contest later in the story you guys want to stay tuned for ;) -kittiesgalore101**_

Frank Reagan tuned out from exhaustion as he sat behind his desk. He carried on a debate with his Deputy Commissioner of Public Information, Garrett Moore until they could almost see the sun set.

"If I wanted to share this with the press, do you think I'd be sitting here with you?" Frank asked impatiently.

"The more we avoid this, the more media attention you'll get," Garrett addressed the week's latest headlines.

Before either men could get a word out, Detective Abigail Baker, Frank's right-hand woman, opened the door.

"Sir, we have reports of a shooting involving an off duty officer," she said with a typical stoic expression.

"How bad?" Frank asked in a solemn manner.

"The officer is in critical condition at St. Victor's. Still in surgery."

"Who?" Frank asked softly as he got up to get his coat.

"Your daughter-in-law, Sir," Baker admitted pensively.

Frank had barely heard the words before he was practically running out the door.

* * *

Jamie ran. He ran through the hallways of St. Victor's hospital, honestly not caring how many 'authorized personel' doors he entered, not caring how many nurses he almost ran into. All he cared about was what might be the last chance he got to see the woman he loved the most.

He slammed through a pair of double doors, slowing his pace as he neared ER.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop," a woman in scrubs stopped Jamie before he attempted to enter a restricted area.

"Um, Detective Reagan, NYPD. The off duty officer, shot in Hell's Kitchen, she's my wife-" Jamie stammered.

"I know, Detective," the nurse laid a hand on his arm. "But I'm afraid you're just going o have to wait until she's out of surgery."

Jamie turned around with a sigh and the best smile he could manage as he headed towards the nearest waiting room.

"Jamie?" The familiar voice of Assistant District Attorney Erin Reagan came from down a hallway. "I was a few blocks away when dad called me," she wrapped her youngest brother in a hug he would have usually denied.

"Is he on his way?" Jamie asked quietly as he continued to lean on his sister.

"The detail's slow as always. But Danny's partner are on the scene," Erin explained as she checked her phone. "How's Eddie?"

"Still in surgery. EMTs didn't think she'd make it through the night," Jamie spun his wedding ring around on his finger.

"Eddie won't give into a gunshot wound. Death by starvation, maybe, but never a gunshot wound," Erin tried to cheer her brother up.

"Now that I believe," Jamie forced a smile as he pulled out his ringing phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, kid_," Detective Daniel Reagan greeted his brother.

"Hey, Danny," Jamie said.

"_I'm on my way. Baez has it covered here and she'll let us know when there's developments. How's Eddie?_"

"Still in surgery," Jamie replied impatiently.

"_Hang in there and say a prayer, kid. And I'll find Linda when I get there, she's workin' the midnight shift_," Danny spoke about his wife as he said goodbye.

"Detective," Jamie jumped at the unexpected sound of his father's voice.

"Sir," Jamie addressed his father as his boss and not his father.

"As you were. How is she?" Frank asked solemnly as he gave his detail a look to back off.

"Still in surgery. EMTs didn't think she'd make it through the night," Jamie explained for the third time.

"Commissioner?" a woman in scrubs came around a corner.

"How's my officer?" Frank asked.

"Officer Reagan will pull through. She'll be out for a while, but you can see her as you wish," the woman smiled.

"Thank you, doctor," Frank smiled with relief and gestured for his youngest son to follow.

"Commissioner! Wait up!" Danny came running towards them.

"Detective," Frank greeted Danny.

"We have a problem," Danny had his hand over his phone. "Baez, you're on speaker," he held out his phone and told his partner, Detective Maria Baez to share.

"_We originally assumed Eddie was intervening in a drug deal. But they weren't exchanging drugs, they were exchanging information_," Baez began.

"What kind of information, Detective?" Frank asked.

"_Looks like a hit list to me."_

"On who?" Frank asked impatiently.

"_That's were it gets complicated."_


	3. Blast from the Past

_**AN: hey guys! I apologize for any typos and weird spaces and junk like that, my italics got weird. Anyhoodle, enjoy! -kittiesgalore101**_

Jamie followed the doctor alone back to his wife's room.

"Let us know when she's awake, Detective," the doctor said with a smile as she closed the door.

Jamie couldn't bear to see Eddie in the state she was in. Her already fair skin was almost white, and her blonde hair was clumped and matted with a mix of sweat and blood. She looked as if she was so delicate she'd break with one touch.

"Hey, you," Jamie whispered as he sat in an uncomfortable chair. "The doc said I should talk to you, let you know I'm here," he gently held her hand. "So, I'm here, and don't plan on going anywhere."

* * *

"Who was on the list, Detective?" Frank asked with intrigued impatience.

"_I can't be sure, but I think it hits home for you_," Baez treaded lightly.

"Names, Baez," Danny demanded.

"_Okay, it's an official looking piece of paper, some sort of logo at the top. The names are what's strange, 'Joseph' with a line through it, 'Jameson, Daniel, Francis, Erin'_ ," she braced for reaction.

Danny exchanged a look with his father, who shared the same mix of recognition and terror. "This logo, any chance it's the Templar?"

"_The Blue Templar? Danny, are you out of your mind_?"

"Yes, yes I am," Danny deadpanned his response. "Just look."

"_Now that you mention it, looks Templar to me. I'll send you a picture, but one more thing, it's signed 'SM'. Isn't that_-"

Danny cut his partner off, "A dead man."

* * *

The Reagans had all managed to cram into the small room in the ICU that Eddie had been moved into.

"We have a problem," Danny began quietly. "My partner searched the crime scene, and it wasn't a drug deal gone horribly wrong. The Templar is back."

"The templar as in Blue Templar?" Erin asked in shock.

"No, the other Templar," Danny said in a sarcastic tone as he and his sister exchanged glares.

"Alright, keep it civil. And get to the point, would 'ya?" Frank scolded his children.

"What would the Templar be doing in an alley in Hell's Kitchen on a Monday night?" Jamie's voice was weak from exhaustion, he hadn't left his wife's side all night.

"I was about to explain that, kid, if you people would quit interrupting me," Danny whisper-yelled as loud as possible. "What they were doing in Hell's Kitchen on a Monday night was passing around a hit list."

"Who was on it?" Jamie kept the questions coming.

"See for yourself," Danny handed his phone to his brother.

Jamie's face was as pale as could be, "That's us."

"What the hell?" Erin snatched the phone from her baby brother.

"This is signed 'Sonny Malevsky'," Erin looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Some sort of new generation avenging his death?" Frank had taken his turn with the letter.

"Maybe, or just another Reagan-hunting physco," Danny remarked.

"Like there aren't enough of those," Jamie shook his head.

While they were discussing the latest dilemma, no one had managed to notice that Eddie was awake.

"Not enough of what?" Eddie's voice was so weak, she practically whispered.

"Eddie!" Jamie turned in his chair to face his wife, hekd her face in her hands and repeatedly kissed her.

"Okay, Reagan, enough is enough," Eddie managed a weak smile as she patted Jamie on the cheeck.

"I'll go get a nurse," Frank smiled as he left the room and his kids to themselves.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" Eddie managed as she exchanged glances with her family-in-law.


	4. Dark Alleys

_**AN: And here's a short chapter for you guys because I have 3 more cued and ready to post and i can't help myself... **_

"Let's see this famed hit list," Eddie was having a hard time buying the crazy conspiracy she was being sold.

Jamie handed her the hard copy they had received in an evidence bag,"Not much to go off of."

"Then let's go off what we do know. This thing is signed 'SM' so it's gotta be Sonny Malevsky, right?" Eddie reasoned.

"Malevsky's dead, Eddie. I watched him blow his brains out in front of me," Danny began, but his ringing phone interupted. "Hold that thought, kids. Reagan," he answered.

"_Hey, Danny, it's me_," Detective Baez's voice was broken through the phone.

"Baez? Where the hell are you? I can hardly hear you," Danny covered his ears even though the room was silent.

"_I'm in a really dark alley. But listen, we got a body_."

"Can you take care of it? I kind of have a hit out on my entire family that I need to figure out," Danny remarked sarcastically.

"_You're going to want to see this. And bring the Commissioner if possible, will ya'_?"

"Sure, see you in a few," Danny replied with question in his voice. "Dad, you and I have somewhere to be."

Frank was shaken from his half-asleep state, "What, where?"

"Apparently a really dark alley."

* * *

"Hey, Baez, what'd we got?" Danny got out of the bulletproof van his father traveled in.

"Evening, Reagan, Sir," Maria greeted her partner and her boss. "Or should I say morning, it is one a.m."

"Detective, if I may ask, your reason for bringing me down here?" Frank politly questioned.

"Well, Sir, our victim is retired NYPD, Sargeant-"

"Evan Murphy," Danny finished his partner's sentence after seeing the body. "He was one of my first partners before he got promoted."

"And this is the reason I asked the Commissioner here," Maria handed Frank an evidence bag.

" 'Hello, Commissioner, I see you've figured us out. Back off or we'll keep getting closer –SM'. This is comforting," Frank said sarcastically as he handed the bag back.

"The Templar really is back," Danny sighed.

"And with a mole inside my detail," Frank said solemnly.


	5. The Dread Pirate Roberts

_**AN: keep guessing guys! You have one more chapter until the infamous 'SM's true identity is revealed! Guess right and you gets shoutouts in every chapter along with a oneshot written just for you with any prompt you choose! -kittiesgalore **_

Bright and early Tuesday morning, Frank Reagan had gathered in his office the three people he knew he could trust above all others. Lieutenant Syd Gormley, Detective Abigial Baker, and Detective Maria Baez.

"What you are about to see is highly sensitive information, vital to the lives of many people, including my own," Frank handed each of them a file folder complete with everything new and old on the Templar.

"All due respect, Boss, I thought the Templar was ancient history,"

Gormley addressed Frank.

"They were, until they shot my daughter," Frank left out the 'in-law' on the end of Eddie's name.

"Why us, Sir?" Baker asked after skimming the file.

"You're the only ones I can trust, that are not on that list. Baker and Baez, you'll work this case on the precinct level. The sooner we can solve the murders, the sooner we can root out and stop any remaining member of the Blue Templar. Gormley, you'll work this from OnePP, scanning every level of the department for any evidence of Templar involvement."

"Yes, Sir," the three chorused.

"Let's stop these SOBs."

* * *

After a long all-nighter in the ICU, all the Reagans had scattered. Danny home to his wife and kids, Erin to her daughter. Only Jamie remained by his wife's side.

"You awake?" Jamie whispered to Eddie, he knew she was only faking sleep.

"You bet," she opened her eyes and grinned.

"Come here," Jamie leaned over best he could to embrace his wife. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I know," Eddie managed to hug back without further injuring herself. "But I have an idea."

"What's that?" Jamie leaned back into his own chair to look her in the eye.

"What if Sonny Malevsky isn't a person, but a title? You know, like the Dread Pirate Roberts," Eddie seemed quite proud of her movie reference.

"Like the what?" Jamie asked with his classic confused face.

"Oh come on, Reagan! Don't tell me you've never seen The Princess Bride," Eddie scoffed.

"We're not movie watchers!" Jamie defended himself with a wholehearted laugh. "But explain."

"So there was this pirate that everyone feared and his name was the Dread Pirate Roberts. But then he decided to retire, and the main chacter took his place and kept his name," Eddie tried not to spoil it, for she planned on making her husband watch it.

"So what, you think someone decided to become the new Sonny Malevsky and torment the guys who killed the first one?" Jamie was now more imtrigued than confused.

"I don't know the reason but it makes sense, right?" Eddie's smile widend at the success of her theory.

"Enough to warrant a call to the Commissioner," Jamie pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"_Reagan_," his father answered.

"Hey, dad," Jamie had impaitence in his voice.

"_How's Eddie_?"

"She hates hospital food," Jamie deadpanned with a smile.

"_As to be expected_," Frank laughed for the first time in what seemed like a long time. "_So what's up_?"

"We have a theory. What if Sonny Malevsky became a title instead of just a name? What if you're looking for someone with a completely different name, who's title in the Templar is 'Sonny Malevsky'?" Jamie reasoned.

"_So you think that this Sonny Makevsky could be anyone, at any level of the department_?" Frank questioned.

"It makes sense, and since they're going after you, we might be looking for someone on the fast track to the Commissioner's chair when you're gone."

"_Give Eddie my best, I'll call you back_," Frank quickly hung up like he had an idea.

"If my theory works, the whole family is watching Princess Bride after Sunday dinner, deal?" Eddie held out her hand with a smirk.

"Deal," the look on Jamie's face was full of love as he shook his wife's hand back.


	6. Face Behind the Name

_**AN: Apologies for slow update, guys. Life is hectic! **_

As soon as Frank hung up his phone, he left his desk and opened his door to Baker and Baez ready to open it from the other side.

"We found the murder weapon, Sir," Baker held out an evidence bag.

Frank scanned the gun, "This is NYPD issue," he was only partially shocked.

"Exactly, and we traced it to it's owner, Detective Sidney Jeffries," Baez handed over a personel file.

"He worked with Danny when he was at the 12th, and Joe when he was at the 2-7," Frank sighed.

"Obviously they're not interested in waiting for us to find them," Frank contemplating the easy trace of the murderer.

"Sir, Jamie texted me their theory about the whole title thing, and how it's someone looking to be Commissioner. I thought you should see this," Baez handed Frank a picture she found.

Pictured was Detective Jeffries at a charity fundraiser, posed shaking hands with one DCPI Garrett Moore.

* * *

"Dad, why do we have to leave?" Danny's ten year old son, Sean questioned as the family packed their valueables and nesscessities.

"I told you, bud, we have to have some work done on the house, that they don't wamt us around for," Danny hated lying to his kids about the real reason they were going to a hotel under an alias.

"Dad! Should I bring my photo book?" thirteen year old Jack called from upstairs.

"Go ahead!" Danny answered as he went to find his wife. "Hey, did you get the box?"

"Yeah, it's in the car already," his wife, Linda, responded.

"I'm gonna go hurry up the boys and we'll meet you outside," Danny planted a kiss on her forehead before running up the stairs after his sons.

* * *

"Mom! Should I bring all of my college application stuff?" Erin's 18 year old daughter, Nicky, yelled from down the hall of their one-story apartment.

"Yes, and bring your memory box!" Erin rummaged through drawers looking for her emergency envelope.

"I got everything. Now can you tell me what's going on?" Nicky set her stuff down and demanded an explanation.

"I'll tell you on the way," Erin picked up her bags and headed through the front door.

* * *

"Why are they releasing me so early?" Eddie asked from behind a curtain as she changed into the clothes Jamie brought her.

"They just are, I'll explain later," Jamie double checked that all their valueables and keepsakes were in the bags he packed.

"There are things you aren't telling me," Eddie stepped out from behind the curtains with an unamused look.

"Yes there are. But now I can give you a proper hug," Jamie began to lean towards his wife.

"Ah, gunshot wound," Eddie stuck her arm in Jamie's way.

"Fine," he kissed her forehead as he managed to pick up all their bags by himself.

* * *

"Sir, we contracted a hotel in Utica for your family to use as a safe house," Baker came through Frank's office door.

"Thank you, Baker," Frank's mind seemed elsewhere.

"Sir?" she asked out of concern.

"Yes, Baker," he answered on auto-pilot.

"I feel the need to reassure you, that everything will be fine. We'll catch them," she sat down in a chair facing Frank's desk.

"Thank you," Frank actually looked her in the eyes with a smile.

"Boss, we have news!" Gormley practically kicked down the door as he broke Frank and Baker's vibe.

"We believe we found every remaining member of the Templar," Baez followed more politely on his heels.

"All except one," Gormley placed Garrett's file next to the other stack. "He left without a trace."

Frank sighed with a deep look of betrayal in his eyes, "Interview his family, bug his phone, put a BOLO out on him, put his face on the news. Do whatever it takes, to find the SOB."

_**AN: Because I only had one person guess, and she happended to PM me a second CORRECT ANSWER! Congrats to 'hpfangirl13'! **_


	7. Fugitive

_**AN: OMG guys who knew English homework could be so debilitating? not me haha, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please drop me a review! Every review is like a big hug to very writer**_

Hours had passed, the sun had set and rose, and Frank still found himself in his least favorite room. The one that read 'SCIF: Sensitive Compartmentalized Information Facility' all over the monitors in blue letters to match the blue hue of the dark walls. Even after all these hours, there was still nothing. No trace of the man Frank trusted with his life, who was now running from the law he chose to help enforce.

It was only the sudden exclamation of, "Got a hit!" from a member of the fugitive task force that snapped everyone in the room from their coffee-induced trance.

"What do you have for us, Officer?" Frank leaned over the young man's computer.

"A hit on TSA security cams. This was taken at 0300 hours this morning, at an airport in Scranton, Pennsylvania."

Frank quickly glanced at his watch, it's multiple dials reading 7 a.m on a Wednesday morning. The blurry screen cap displayed an image that pained Frank to see, Garrett Moore carrying nothing but a black duffle bag and looking right at the camera as if he knew the NYPD would see it.

"Have you checked the flight manifests?" Frank asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, Sir," the officer pulled up more windows on his computer. "No 'Garrett Moore' listed. But we found what he might be using as an alias."

Frank adjusted his highly magnified glasses to focus on the name being pointed out to him. It was a motion he repeated multiple times because he couldn't exactly believe what he was seeing, the flight manifest included a 'Frank Reagan' flying from Scranton, Pennsylvania to Brookings, South Dakota.

* * *

Jamie paced the small hallway of his family's crammed 'safe house', attempting to calm himself down to no avail.

"May I ask what your trying to accomplish by walking up and down the hallway?" Eddie appeared quietly in a doorway.

"You're not supposed to be up," Jamie often wondered if his family enjoyed vexing him by disobeying doctor's orders.

"I know," Eddie maintained a seemingly erudite manner while still letting a small smile escape her lips. "But I trust you'll be gentle with me," she leaned in for a kiss.

"Mhm, always," Jamie put his hands on his wife's hips and kissed back.

They stayed in their own little world in the quiet hallway for what seemed like forever, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Uh, Uncle Jamie? I think you might want to see this," thirteen year old Jack appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, what is it, Bud?" Jamie and Eddie quickly broke apart their kiss and followed their nephew.

The entire family, minus Frank and Henry who hadn't left the department in days, sat crammed on a hideously colored hotel couch. Listening in silence, they heard words from Channel 3 News that rang in their heads for what seemed like hours.

"_NYPD Deputy Commissioner of Public Information Garrett Moore has been dubbed a fugitive by his former department, being the prime suspect in the murder of NYPD Sergeant __Evan Murphy, and the attempted murder of Officer Eddie Janko-Reagan. Moore was last seen departing from Wilkes/Barre Scranton International Airport to Brookings, South Dakota, traveling under the identity of NYPD Commissioner Frank Reagan. If you have any information, please contact the NYPD."_

Erin was the first to move a muscle after the conclusion of the story, digging in her bag for her phone to demand an explanation from her father.

"_Hello?"_ Frank answered after only a few dial tones.

"Why didn't you tell us it was Garrett, Dad?" Erin deadpanned without even a simple hello.

"_To tell the truth, I have always been against passing things onto my kids that I didn't believe myself," _Frank's sense of betrayal was shown even through the tone of his voice.

"What can I do?" Erin softened up after hearing the hurt in her father's voice.

"_Tell your brothers I have Baker and Baez on one of our private flights to Brookings as we speak, and keep the kids calm," _Frank gave a simple yet effective answer.

"Hang in there, Dad."


	8. Monster

_**AN: it's been awhile, guys! I'm still alive! I apologize for the long wait but school and sports come first, and I made state finals for track and I also might be getting straight A's for the first time ever! But I still writing :) -kittiesgalore101**_

The flight from Scranton to Brookings was a long one for the two people on the manifest. Detectives Baker and Baez tried to pass the time, chatting about this and that, attempting to get to know each other. Baker talked about her family, and her challenges being personal secretary to the commissioner and a mom all at once. Baez went on about her two-years and counting long relationship with the lieutenant of the warrant squad. The Reagan family gossip had just begun when the co-pilot came to tell them they were beginning a final descent into Brookings Airport.

The detectives made their presence known as they flashed their badges at every TSA personel that attempted to stop the two.

"Excuse me, NYPD, we need to speak to Homeland Security," Baker told the nearest uniform as they neared customs.

"Their office is just through that hall," the woman waved them away.

"I can see why he picked this place," Baker was in slight shock that the woman had not even looked at her credentials.

"No kidding, last time I flew out of JFK, customs took me an hour because some guy tried to bring an arosole can on the plane," Baez barely finished her sentence before being approached by a man in a suit.

"You NYPD?" his heavy midwest accent made it clear he was traveling.

"Yes, Detectives Baez and Baker. I believe you got a call from our commissioner's office," Baez began.

"Yes, ma'am, you believe there's a fugitive in this place?" the agent appeared stressed as he ran a hand through his white-streaked hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Baez prompted.

"Air Marshal Cole Kent, I'm out of Iowa," Marshal Kent held out his badge for them to see.

"Pleasure to work with you. Yes, we're looking for Garrett Moore," Baker held out her phone with the surveilance screencap from Scranton.

"They recently installed facial recognition software out here, let's go take a look," Kent smiled as he opened the door for them. "We'll check the cameras oved the gate that his flight should have arrived in," he scanned in a photo of Garrett.

The machine worked fast, but with showed red with every face it scanned.

"How is that possible, he was seen boarding that flight under an alias," Baker questioned.

"I'm sorry, Detectives, but there's nothing else I can do. If you'll excuse me I'm schelduled to fly back home in under an hour," Kent started out the door.

"Yes, thank you for your help," Baez smiled.

"If there's anything else I can do to help get this son of a bitch, you know where to find me," Kent eased the door shut.

"You want to be the bearer of bad news?" Baez asked Baker.

* * *

Garrett Moore adjusted the fake glasses that covered his eyes as he scanned his surroundings for anyone who gave off the vibes of law enforcement. He could see from his position in the customs terminal that the Air Marshal had left the company of the two detectives. Checking his surroundings once more, he set out to carry on with the plan.

_Ever since I could remember,  
__Everything inside of me,  
__Just wanted to fit in  
__I was never one for pretenders,  
__Everything I tried to be,  
__Just wouldn't settle in_

He tailed Marshal Kent until they reached an authorized personel door. Waiting until Kent scanned his ID, Garrett wrapped an arm around the smaller man's neck and ordered him to keep walking.

"Apologies, Marshal, your flight has been delayed," Garrett locked him in a sleeper hold as he watched the life drain from Kent's face.

He collected Kent's credentials and personal effects, even switching the Marshal's glasses for his own, and set right back out through the doors.

_If I told you what I was,  
__Would you turn your back on me?  
__And if I seem dangerous,  
__Would you be scared?  
__I get the feeling just because,  
__Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
__If this problem lies in me._

Once on the flight from Brookings to Waterloo, Iowa, Garrett carried out his duties as Air Marshal Kent like a natural. He checked every overhead compartment, observed every passenger cabin, even introduced himself to the flight crew.

Taking his seat in the buisiness class, he was approached by a flight attendant, "Let us know if you need anything, Marshal Kent."

"Will do, ma'am," he faked the midwestern accent. Pulling out his phone he sent a single text, _'we're a go for Waterloo'._

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
__I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
__A monster, a monster,  
__I've turned into a monster,  
__A monster, a monster,  
__And it keeps getting stronger._

_'Monster' - Imagine Dragons_

**_AN: Soooo, what'd you think? reviews are like little hugs :) also, totally listen to this song, love it!_**


	9. Questions and Answers

**AN: I'd make some silly excuse for the lack of updates but I have one word for you: LIFE._ -Kittiesgalore101_**

"I really do not want to tell everyone that we flew all the way out here and have nothing," Baez held her phone out to Baker as if asking her to take one for the team.

"Neither do I, but I know someone who would," Baker mischievously accepted the phone and looked up a number.

"_Gormley_," the lieutenant's voice was filled with static from the protective shielding of the TSA office.

"Hey, it's Baker."

"_What do you have for us?_" Everyone in the SCIF room realized who was on the phone and listened closely.

"Absolutely nothing," Baker admitted reluctantly.

"_Seriously_?" the tone in Gormley's voice showed he was not pleased.

"We ran facial rec on the entire gate where the plane landed, but it didn't get a hit."

"_How did you not get a hit, the man got on the plane, we know that. He had to get off at some point_," Gormley raised his voice impatiently.

Before either could get a

* * *

nother word out, a uniformed TSA officer knocked on the glass window of the Homeland Security office. "You two NYPD?" the man asked with a thick accent, getting nods in response. "There's something you might want to see."

"I'll call you back," Baker abruptly ended the call and followed The officer out the door.

The more corners they turned, the more suspense was built up, but when they saw the dead body of Marshal Kent, everything became clear.

"What's the news," Frank didn't bother to look up as Gormley came through his office door.

"Nothing new," Gormley stood back from his boss's desk, fearing a reaction.

"You're telling me I sent my to lead case detectives all the way to Scranton to have no new news?" Frank remarked with displeasure.

"Sir, we-" Gormley cut himself off when his phone rang, "This might be some news," he answered. "Hello?"

"_Waterloo, Iowa. That's where he is, it all makes sense now, the murder, the security cameras, it all makes sense_," Baker began the call without even a simple greeting.

"Okay, slow down. What murder, where the hell is Waterloo, Iowa?" Gormley was intrigued.

"_What she means to say is that Garrett murdered and stole the identity of an Air Marshal who was scheduled to board a plane to Waterloo twenty minutes ago,_" Baez explained after she put the call on speaker.

"Wait, Garrett killed a man?" Gormley hadn't even comprehended the first fact.

"_We don't have time to reminisce. The crew on the flight confirmed that Air Marshal Cole Kent was on board, they're already in the air, but it wasn't Marshal Kent, it was Garrett. He is on a plane with two hundred other passengers on route to Waterloo, Iowa, with stolen credentials,_" Baez spoke slowly to give Gormley time to process what she was saying.

"We'll get a warrant for his arrest and coordinate with local LEOs, he is not leaving that airport," Gormley ended the call angrily.

"Where do we take him down, Lieutenant?" Frank addressed Gormley solemnly with full respect.

"Waterloo, Iowa," he headed out the office door, "And, Boss?"

Frank made eye contact.

"You and your sons should be there for this."

* * *

The Reagans were quite sick of waiting.

This was to be expected for Danny and Jamie, but when the women start to get restless, it's bad.

"You're seriously reading a book?" Erin patronized her youngest brother.

"It's not like there's anything better to do. Besides, this safe house has a surprisingly nice book collection, and I happen to like _Le Morte d'Arthur_," Jamie struggled to pronounce the words.

"Who do you think you're kidding, Jamie? That book is barely in English," Erin's tone was anything but pleasant.

"Fine, I'll admit. My first day at Harvard was less stressful," Jamie sighed in defeat.

"That's more like it. So what are we supposed to do? And if you say 'wait' they'll have to make a book titled Le Morte d'Jameson Reagan."

"What's up with you?" Jamie was not used to seeing his sister so tense.

"I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing," Erin calmed down and leaned against her brother's chair.

"We all do, but there's no reason to go all mama bear on us," Jamie reasoned.

Before another word could be said, Danny came around the corner of the small area.

"Kid, you and I have work to do," Danny started to walk away.

Jamie's eyes lit up, "Where are we going?"

"Waterloo, Iowa."

"Wait, where?"


	10. One Last Shot

_**AN: PLEASE REREAD THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE A VERY IMPORTANT LINE WAS CUT OUT. deepest apologies for the long wait, but only one chapter to go after this one! Also give me a follow on TUMBLR at kittiesgalore101 and check out my latest post on INSTAGRAM xxbluebloodsxx. -kg101**_

The Reagan men sat silently on their two and a half hour flight to Waterloo. Not only because the cabin of the NYPD's secondary jet was oddly loud, but because they simply had nothing to say to each other.

Frank, Danny, and Jamie were on a plane to Iowa, accompanied by New York's finest tactical team, to arrest a man all thirty-five thousand police officers considered trustworthy. Someone that was family to the Reagans, and they were family to him.

Someone who spent more hours than just eight to five at the office, going out of his way on a daily basis to help out officers that kept him and his city safe. Someone who they now had an arrest warrant for on charges of murder of a federal officer, accessory to the murder of a police officer, and accessory to the attempted murder of a police officer.

Nerves began to build as the pilot announced they'd landed. The plane de-boarded and the cavalry discreetly made their way to the TSA control center.

"You know, this whole thing sounds like the punchline of a horrible pun," Danny remarked.

"Can you imagine what our grandchildren will think of this? After hours of high-octane cop stories we tell them, 'then he was finally defeated at Waterloo. And no, we were are not so old that we were there when Napoleon surrendered'," Jamie smiled along with his brother.

Frank just followed along behind his sons and security detail, he remained solemn, like he had been for the past four days.

"Long time, no see, partner," Danny caught Baez's attention as the entered the room where she and Baker had set up shop.

"Hey yourself!" she called with a smile.

"Did 'ya miss me?" Danny smirked.

"Miss you, no. Worried sick about you, yes."

Danny intended to continue their banter when his father walked in, snapping the four detectives to attention.

"Sir," Baker was the first to stand, ready to give a full situation report.

"As you were," the tension lifted. "Now tell me the plan," Frank ordered.

"Well, we have a plain clothes Air Marshal tailing him, last report said, 'target is stationary, uncrowded area, move in now'. Our cue?"

"Grab your Kevlar and make it quick," Frank ordered as he unholstered and reloaded his gun.

* * *

The Tac-Team moved in quietly, trying their best to clear the line of fire of civilians. The four detectives stayed close behind, with the commissioner keeping in cadence close behind them. And then they stopped, because there he was, twenty feet in front of them, surrounded. With no where to run, and no where to hide.

Garrett Moore weighed his options. He was wanted for the murder of a federal officer, and a police officer, the two combined was a death sentence. So he made a choice. In his coat pocket was a gun, a gun he intended to use. Garrett placed his hand on that gun and looked straight ahead, into the eyes of the man who was at the center of the mess he'd created. They made eye contact, and exchanged glances which spoke louder than words.

And while still staring into Frank's eyes, Garrett took out the gun, held it to his head, and pulled the trigger.

_**AN: OMG GUYS I LEFT OUT THE LAST LINE I'M SO SORRY**_


	11. Betrayals and Benefits

_**AN- LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE! I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with me through painfull slow updates, and ask if you could all leave one last REVIEW? You guys are the best ;) -kg101**_

Frank sat at his desk on the fourteenth floor, thinking to himself that no night's sleep, no matter how long, could erase the past week from his mind. He knew the world would move on, a new DCPI would be appointed, extra measures would be taken to make sure nothing like this ever happened again, but Frank would never be able to un-see the look in his friend's eye when he put a bullet through his head. The rest of the room was looking at the gun, bracing themselves for when the trigger was pulled, where it would be pointed. But Frank wasn't. He was focused on Garrett's eyes, and vice versa. They had seen each other almost everyday for five years, knew what certain expressions meant. And all that Frank saw before his eyes closed at the sound of a gun, was remorse, nothing but remorse.

Knowing that reminiscing was not going to help anyone, Frank decided to pick up the phone and pitch an idea to his eldest son.

"_Hey, Dad_," Danny picked up on the third ring.

"How is everyone?" Frank asked.

"_Linda and the kids are happy to be home, I'm just thankful to be able to sleep at night without fearing for my life_," Danny sighed.

"Are you taking a tour today?" Frank continued with his fatherly check-in questions.

"_Nah, the boss made Baez and I take until Monday off. What about Jamie?_" Danny returned the question.

"He used some vacation days and is off until Wednesday. Now for the real reason I called, how about you invite your partner to dinner on Sunday?"

"_Uh, okay, she'd like that. Why_?" Danny was puzzled at his father's unusual request.

"Well, after all she did for us this week, along with Detective Baker and Lieutenant Gormley, I think the least we can do to thank them is cook for 'em," Frank explained his reason.

"_Good idea, Dad, one problem, though. I don't think we have enough chairs for thirteen people_."

* * *

Come Sunday, the Reagans were bustling around their usual after church destination, excited to accommodate guests that didn't share their last name.

Jamie and Danny stood in the dining room, puzzled as to how exactly their table-for-ten seat thirteen. "Alrighty, kid. What are we gonna do?" Danny turned to Jamie for a game plan.

Jamie sarcastically rolled his eyes with a smile and set off towards the garage where their father had extra table leaves and chairs stored.

While the brothers calmly went about setting up the chairs and the table, the cooks of the family were moving at an abnormally fast pace.

"Someone give me something else to do," Eddie was not appreciating the light load her sisters-in-law were giving her.

"You can go put this on the table," Linda handed her salt and pepper shakers with a half smile.

"Just because I got shot, doesn't mean I can't use a knife!" Eddie called over her shoulder with a scoff.

She returned to the kitchen only to have the outside door open unexpectedly, "Anybody home?" Gormley entered with a contagious smile.

"Hey!" Danny came in the room from the opposite direction and hugged his former boss like he'd been gone for years.

"Hey, Boss!" Gormley called to Frank as he entered the now crammed kitchen with Henry, Jack, and Sean in tow.

The welcome and introductions continued, only to have the door slowly creak open again, this time revealing glowing Abigail Baker. "Looks like a party in here!" she said, smiling as she received a very warm Reagan welcome. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she turned to Erin and Linda.

"Actually, if you could toss that salad it would be very much appreciated," Erin requested with a quick smile.

"We're short one this week, since that one went bullet dodging," Linda pointed towards Eddie with humor in her voice.

"I am totally capable of salad tossing, thank you very much," Eddie scoffed as she carried more dishes out to the dining room.

"Why aren't you cookin', kid?" Danny asked as he walked past Eddie.

"I've been put on injury reserve," Eddie deadpanned.

"Ah, I see," Danny smirked as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, I hear you're one short today," he gave his wife a kiss in the temple.

"Not anymore, we put Baker to work," Linda smiled in the direction of where their guest was working away.

"You know, I am quite capable of helping," Danny said.

"Not in this lifetime," Erin called to her brother, who feigned offense in return.

Before Danny could insult his sister in return, the door opened for a third time, with a flustered Maria Baez on the other side.

"Hey, partner!" Danny greeted her.

"Hey, yourself," Maria said sarcastically, "Where would you like this?" she held up her gift of a bottle of the Reagan's favorite scotch.

"Well, thank you very much. Over there on the counter works," Danny pointed towards where his wife and sister were.

Remembering his manners, Danny introduced his partner to his wife. "Since you two have not had the pleasure of meeting, Maria Baez, this is my wife, Linda. Linda, this is my partner, Maria Baez."

"Nice to meet you," was exchanged between the two.

"Dinner's ready!" 

* * *

"Who would like to say grace?" Frank asked, once everyone was gathered at the table.

"I think I have my reasons to be grateful today," Eddie volunteered, and waited for everyone to bow their heads. "Bless us, Oh Lord. For these thy gift we are about to receive, from your bounty, through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

"Amen."

"Lieutenant Gormley, Detective Baker?" ten year old Sean asked quietly.

"Yes, Sean?" they both responded with smiles, eager to hear what he had to ask them.

"What was it like to have my grandpa and Mr. Moore as your bosses?"

"Well, your grandpa is easily the best, and most paternal boss I've had," Gormley said honestly.

"What does paternal mean?" Sean asked again.

"Basically, that your grandpa makes us feel more like we were his own kids than we were his staff. We always know he has our backs. As for Mr. Moore, he was a good guy to work with, and I'd be lying if I said watching him and your grandpa attempt to figure things out wasn't entertaining from time to time," Abigail gave Frank a quick smile.

"If Mr. Moore was such a great guy, why did he betray the department?" thirteen year old Jack asked, causing the tension of the group to rise.

"Jack, we talked about this in the car," Linda warned her son.

"No, it's okay, actually. I believe the explanation is something we could all benefit from," Frank began. "You see, a group of very bad people, with a criminal agenda, recruited Mr. Moore to help them takeover my office. What they promised him was fame and money. But the thing is, when Mr. Moore accepted the offer, all he was thinking of were his rewards. He went against everything he was, for earthly possessions and a few headlines," Frank took a break from his explanation, hoping someone else would continue his thought.

"There is something we can learn from the mistakes of Mr. Moore and the Templar," Henry began. "When the went on their quest for fame, money, and revenge, they failed in asking themselves one question. Is it worth losing their lives, and their freedom, which every last one did, in order to ruin someone else's?"

"The whole concept of revenge, God kind of already took care of it," Jamie kept the thought going. "If someone else hurts you, they have to live with that guilt every day, it gnaws at them, it hurts them, it can eventually destroy them. But when you go and hurt them back, sure they can go burn in hell faster, but then it becomes about what you did."

"My father made the same mistake that, Mr. Moore did," Eddie spoke up. "He was promised money to do some really bad things to really good people, and he's serving his time. But instead of seeking revenge, those really good people managed to stay that way, because they forgave my father."

"I'm a believer of finding the best in people," Danny began. "And I truly think that I will, one day, be able to forgive Mr. Moore for what he did to our family, our department, and the families of Marshal Cole Kent and Sergeant Evan Murphy. But until I find the strength to do so, the weight will only be on me. Mr. Moore, wherever his soul may be, will not feel the pain of my unforgiveness," Danny stopped talking when he noticed his wife, sister and partner were drying their eyes of tears that had escaped.

They ate in silence for a while, all pondering what had just been said, even what had occurred in the events of the past week.

"On a lighter note," Eddie found something to say after a while, earning a light chuckle from the rest of the table. "I hope you don't have plans tonight, cause Jamie signed you all up for something."

Jamie shook his head with a smile, remembering their Tuesday conversation.

"What did you do?" Erin leaned around her daughter to stare down her baby brother.

"So here's the deal, way we ended up solving the mystery behind the signatures on those letters, was Eddie. In her medicated state, she made an odd reference to the nineteen-eighties classic, The Princess Bride. In which the title of 'The Dread Pirate Roberts', was simply passed down from man to man, using someone's name as a title. So we kind of made a deal that if that was the case with 'Sonny Malevsky', which it was, the whole family would watch The Princess Bride on Sunday," Jamie rambled on in his defense.

"Then so be it. Any objections?" Frank asked.

Nothing but "No"s chorused the table.

"As you wish," Jamie said to his wife.

"You have seen it!" Eddie lit up with joy.

"I might have looked up the most quotable scenes on YouTube after you fell asleep last night," Jamie admitted.

"That's the man I married."

And at that, they both met in the middle, for a very inappropriate kiss.

_"There have been five great kisses since 1642, B.C. […]  
__Well, this one left them all behind."  
–S. Morgenstern, 'The Princess Bride'_

_The End_


End file.
